1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in general, to a two unit, single building housing structure.
2. Information Disclosure Statement:
Various duplex-type two unit, single building housing structures have been developed in the past. The typical prior art two unit, single building housing structure includes a front with an entrance for one of the units located on one side of the front of the building and an entrance for the other unit on the other side of the front of the building. A preliminary patentability search in class 52, subclasses 169.3, 169.4 and 234, and design class 25, subclass 4 produced the following patents: Van Der Lely, U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,458; Levenson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,924; Blankstein, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,719; and Butcher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,451. Van Der Lely discloses a multi-unit housing structure in which each unit is arranged in a staggered position with respect to the adjacent units and with the front of each unit facing the same direction as the front of each adjacent unit. Levenson discloses a multi-unit housing assembly in which the front entrances of adjacent units face the same direction. Blankstein et al. discloses a housing structure which can be converted between a single family home and a duplex unit with the entrance to one unit on the front of the structure and the entrance to the other unit on one side of the structure. Butcher discloses a modular duplex-type housing structure in which one unit may have a front entrance and the adjacent unit may be configured for a side entrance. None of the above patents or prior art disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents or prior art disclose or suggest a building structure including a first unit having a front elevation, a rear elevation, a first side wall, and a second side wall; and a second unit having a front elevation, a rear elevation, a first side wall, and a second side wall; the first and second units being joined together with first side walls of the first and second units sharing a common border and with the front elevations of the first and second units facing opposite directions.